Say Something
by Ai wa Senjoudesu
Summary: You can just ... But my destiny is ... Forget about Ten'ou-san and the others! I'm not letting you go after finally having you as mine! My duty is to ... Seiya ...


**Disclaimer****: Do not own Sailor Moon at all. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**AN****: My very, very, vvvvveeeeerrrryyyyy late Christmas present to sweetdorka. Hope ya enjoy, R. Thanks for the hardcore support. :) Happy Holidays. **

***-:-*-:-*-:-***

Seiya looked at a childlike face, secretly imploring with the petite blonde with her eyes.

The silence between them stretched on like an elastic band throughout the room. It smouldered the two occupants as seconds ticked by.

"So that's your decision, huh, Odango?" broke Seiya's velvety voice through the trance that had fallen upon them, hurt resonating from it despite her attempt to appear indifferent.

Usagi gulped, still avoiding the bluenette's eyes as she looked in the other direction.

Seiya's eyes blazed with irritation at the lack of response to her question. "Answer me, Odango, " she demanded, steeling herself for the answer she knew she was going to receive from those fuscia lips.

Usagi winced at the stern tone that her now former lover used. She kept her eyes on the floor as if it held something interesting that captivated her attention.

Seiya shook her head, holding back tears. "Just tell me, Odango, I know that you don't want any of this ..."

Still silence from the moon princess.

Seiya strode over to the other woman and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Please, Odango, I want to hear from you why this has come to be. You at least owe me that much, " she pleaded, her eyes desperately searching for any hint of the emotion she was hoping to see.

Usagi still refused to meet the singer's eyes, guilt clenching her heart.

"Look at me, Odango, " she coaxed, using a finger to tilt the blonde beauty's face toward her own.

Usagi's sapphire blue eyes met the Starlight's midnight blue ones, her heart shattering at the emotions within them caused by her.

Seiya smiled a small smile and cooed, "You know that I know in my heart of hearts that you don't wanna do this. Not after everything we've been through together."

Usagi held back tears as her love cupped her face tenderly.

"Fuck destiny. Fuck Haruka-san's and the others' opinion. I don't want to lose you."

Silence still met the dark-haired woman's ears, making the throbbing of her heart more painful than before.

Seiya caressed the shorter woman's cheeks, still desperately pleading with her eyes. "Especially after making so many memories with you. I don't want you to take those and act like those never happened, " she breathed and brushed strands of hair away from her love's face.

"Our first date, the day you told me you love me, our first night of passion together, you moving into my condo, movie nights, days we took care of each other 'cause we were sick, you coming on tour with me, and so much more, " listed Seiya, her eyes hardening as she made her point. "And now you up and decide to throw all of that away all because of a child's book that Ten'ou-san and the others refuse to put down for fear of world damnation if you didn't abade by their rules. So enlighten me, Odango, as to why you don't want to fight the rules anymore."

Usagi made to move away while nearly sobbing out, "Seiya ..."

Seiya shook her head again, firmly holding the Senshi of Love and Justice in place. "No, no, no. Don't 'Seiya' me because I deserve to know why you've stopped fighting after finally breaking from the chains of destiny."

"But I must ..." protested Usagi, pleading with her own eyes for the bluenette to understand.

"No you don't, Odango! It's **your** life! _**YOUR LIFE! **_ No one else's!" Seiya cried in frustration at the situation that's going to cause her the love of her life.

Usagi shook her head and tried again, "But, Seiya, it's not just my life on the line. I have to-."

"Like hell you do! You don't have to do anything for them. They're the ones in-."

"They're my friends. I can't-."

"I'd be damned if I allow-."

"But I'll always-."

"You don't owe them anything-."

"It's my duty to-."

"I want to marry you-."

"I truly don't-."

"My heart-."

"Stay-."

"I owe it to them to-."

Seiya screamed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "You, and I repeat, you don't owe shit those so-called _friends_ of yours."

Usagi started, "But I-."

Seiya put her hand over her short lover's mouth to silence any farther protests. "Stop it, Odango, just stop."

"Seiya ..." breathed Usagi behind the pop star's hand.

Seiya shook her head, eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Just don't. Listen to me, please."

Usagi licked her lips as she withheld any more of her protests.

"I don't want to lose you after finally getting you. I'd rather we just fight for our love instead of rolling over when Tenoh-san comes roaring about destiny and all that shit."

"Sei-."

"Let me finish ... I want us to try and work through this without any heartbreaks. We can get through this together, " continued Seiya, midnight blue eyes filled with hope.

Usagi sniffled, placing her hands atop the blue-eyed woman's breasts. "Seiya, I'd love to do that. I really, really do but it's for the best, " she nearly cried, looking up at Seiya with tear filled eyes.

Seiya cupped her love's cheeks and growled despite her tears, "How is breaking us apart for the best? After years of bliss, months of unconditional love, you're going to throw everything between us into the shredder? "

"I-."

Seiya's lips crashed over Usagi's, pouring all her love and other emotions she held for the blonde.

As time went by, the kiss gradually started to become hungry.

Usagi started undoing the pop star's blouse and moaned when a pair of hands squeezed her heart-shaped bottom.

Seiya hoisted up the princess, sitting her down on the table without breaking their kiss.

Usagi gasped as kisses were soon peppered on her neck. Clawing at her lover's back and grinding herself against the musician.

"Odan ... go ..." breathed Seiya against baby soft skin.

Usagi reached for the blue-haired Starlight's clasp and moaned loudly when teeth clamped down on her neck for a love bite, "Seiya!"

Seiya stopped what she was doing to look into the other woman's desire -filled eyes. Then she pulled away to only an arm's length, shaking her head in despair at what almost occurred.

The blonde beauty looked at Seiya through half-lidded eyes, wondering what caused her to stop.

The bluenette continued shaking her head and murmured, "We're not suppose to be doing this, despite how badly I want to right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi and fixed herself up.

Seiya sent the shorter woman a saddened look. "This: making love like wild animals, especially at a time like this. "

Usagi searched the pop star's eyes, secretly feeling as guilty as Seiya.

Seiya rebuttoned her blouse and zipped her skirt back up. "I wish that we don't have to go through this, " she sighed, meeting her love's eyes again.

"Me neither, " agreed Usagi, her eyes carrying a great deal of regret.

"Well then, forget all about destiny and come with me. We can just go to Kinmoku or something. I don't really care as long as I'm with you, Odango, " implored Seiya, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Her eyes showing her love and devotion toward the shorter woman to emphasize the truth of her words.

Usagi tried to reason again, "But, Seiya, you know I-."

Seiya shook her head, tears springing to her eyes as she moved away from the moon princess. "I see I can't win, " she breathed and grabbed her purse.

Usagi whimpered out, "Seiya ..."

Seiya made her way back over to the Senshi of Love and Justice. Gazing into her eyes, hoping against hope that she'd change her mind.

"Just know that I'll always love you, OK?" she declared, wanting so badly to kiss those soft lips one last time. But she held herself back and planted a tender kiss on forehead while caressing her cheek.

Usagi followed her former lover's movements toward the door. Their eyes meeting one last time, both mourning their upcoming heartbreak.

Seiya forced a small smile, blowing a kiss at her with a wink and uttered out one last time, "I love you ... Usagi-san ... My Odango ..." Then the door closed behind her.

Usagi stood there in silence for a few seconds before an epiphany hit her. She dashed over to the door, flinging it out.

"SEIYA!"

But the bluenette was long gone.

Usagi looked up and down the hallway one last time for her dark-haired Starlight, before returning back into their former love den. She leaned against the door once closing it and broke into heartbreaking sobs as she sank downward to curl herself into a fetal position. Mourning the lost of a love she would be without for the rest of her life.

The moon didn't shine as much as usual that night, clouds cloaking its light. No stars were present to help her glow brilliantly with her ethereal radiance.


End file.
